15 Ways To Trigger or Tick off or Annoy Blue Exorcist
by Jakidus
Summary: How to annoy (insert name here) lists are overused... says the hypocrite as he writes some. Oh well, I had fun and I hope you do too.
1. Satan

To tick off Satan...

1 - Ask him what sunshine smells like

2 - Coo at him over being a single father of ten sons

3 - Scream " Holy Blue Blazes, it's Satan!" every time you see him

4 - Tell him Yukio's eyes are a prettier shade of blue than his

5 - Every time he tries to post a selfie on Instagram, ask him if Yuri would approve.

6 - Tell him he lacks Christmas Spirit

7 - When he asks what Christmas is, tell him it is a day celebrating the birth of his sons

8 - See how long he believes that

9 - Dye his white hair a neon colour that would only be acceptable in the 80's

10 - Email a photo of this to each of his sons

11 - Show him pictures of Mephisto and Amaimon's hair, then tell him he's a disgrace to the family with his plain white hair

12 - Show him the MephistoxAmaimon ship

13 - Force him to watch Beyblade. Then remind him he's also an anime charecter.

14 - Roast marshmellows over his tail or horns

15 - Send him a " Worst Dad " mug on Father's Day

 **A/N No offence, anyone who likes Beyblade... I Don't. I know how to annoy/tick off lists are used a lot. But this was fun, so ha! I had _fun_. I'm sooo intimidating I scare myself XD**


	2. Amaimon

To tick off Amaimon...

1 - Write "Dunce" on his spike

2 - Eat all his lollipops

3 - Trap him in the Cuckoo Clock of Candy for a time-out

4 - Bribe Shiemi to call him "Amaimon-kun"

5 - Strap him to a chair and force him to read sappy AmaimonxOC fics

6 - Tell him in public that Shiemi already likes his half-brothers. In a really loud voice

7 - When he asks what you mean, just wink all-knowingly

8 - Get him a pet rock

9 - Ask him why Rin and Yukio never call him Niisan

10 - Flick him in the forehead. When he doesn't go flying, complain that he's a bad teacher

11 - Ignore him. He doesn't like being ignored...

12 - Call him The Broccoli King

13 - Water his demon heart/flower thingy

14 - At his family reunion, talk to him about how he used to call Satan "wawwy", loud enough for Astaroth to hear

15 - Drag out his new name in a really low, mocking tone. ( Aaammmmbrooooosiiousss )

 **A/N Again, no offence meant to anyone who reads/writes romance. I'm just not into it. As for 14, I've always entertained the idea that Astaroth bullied Amaimon.**


	3. Mephisto

To tick off Mephisto...

1 - Feed his PlayStation Vita to Amaimon

2 - spray paint his "Custom ordered Mephisto pink" controller green

3 - As he's yelling about his "Custom ordered Mephisto pink" controller, gently remind him it's now a "Custom ordered Amaimon green" controller

4 - Feed all his instant ramen to Naruto, them make him eat real food

5 - Offer him a small sip of sake

6 - Repeat previous step until he's properly drunk

7 - Tell him " Time flies when you're having fun! " then throw him off the balcony.

8 - Beat him at Mortal Kombat. ( I don't care about your methods, just FINISH HIM! )

9 - Have Behemoth gnaw on his head

10 - At 1:00 am

11 - Every time he goes to say " Eins, Zwei, Drei! " interupt him with " Bibbipty Bobbity Boop! "

12 - Throw pink sparkles at him when he's trying to beat Rainbow Road

13 - Squeal about how adorable he is every time he turns into a dog

14 - Say " It smells like Gehenna in here. " whenever you go to his house

15 - Use a flattening iron on his curl

 **A/N Heeeeere we go again. I'll be doing more. Dun dun dun.**


	4. Bon

To tick off Bon...

1 - Call him a rooster

2 - Scream " I'm dead serious!" at him

3 - Laugh at his ambition

4 - Tickle him while he's trying to recite sutras

5 - Rap " In beginning was the word, now a certain man was sick..." at him

6 - Tell him Ossama's cooler than him

7 - Remind him he could go bald

8 - Call Koneko and Shima his lackeys

9 - Ask him why he's always reciting nursery rhymes

10 - Tell him he sounds like Siri

11 - Get him a nametag saying " Bon, Top Manager"

12 - Call him an Eggs Squire

13 - Read over his shoulder as he's trying to memorize sutras, breathing really loudly

14 - Send him spam emails asking him to the Academy Festival

15 - Do basically anything. He's easily triggered

 **A/N In reply to pll539563, I will try to do Yukio and Lucifer! And in reply to Gwntan12, I have added the following disclaimer:**

 **Disclaimer! I do not take responsibility for any casualties, broken noses, arms or pinkie fingers caused by these suggestions.**


	5. Yukio

To tick off Yukio...

1 - Call him Yukio-sama

2 - Introduce _yourself_ as Yukio-sama's self styled servant

3 - Replace all his guns with Lightning's foam duck guns

4 - Pronounce his name "Yucky-oh"

5 - Tease about him being in a realationship with Rin

6 - Thwart all his suicide attempts

7 - Sing "Demons" by Imagine Dragons anytime he walks into a room

8 - Put juice box straws in his hair

9 - After his student representative speech about this being a "sobering experience" scold him for underage drinking

10 - Make him deal with Shura for longer than two minutes

11 - Call him wimpy four eyes

12 - Break all his spare glasses

13 - Forget his mineral water

14 - Count his moles

15 - Have a long heart to heart talk about how it's _okay_ to have phobias... of eye drops

 **A/N Some jokes revolving around the Blue Questorcist in here, hope you caught them! Working on Lucifer.**


	6. Lucifer

To tick off Lucifer...

1 - Remind him that Gedoin most likely had a crush on him

2 - Ash him if even _he_ knows the name of Ms. Brown-Hair-Blonde-Bangs lady

3 - Force him to try Shima's singing/dancing idea

4 - Whisper his cryptic " We will always welcome you if you want... to be saved." in a _really_ creepy voice whenever he walks by

5 - Draw a moustache on his mask

6 - Make him really self-conscious about having his tail out

7 - Ask him why he keeps crying blood

8 - Tell him his mask makes him look like a little birdy

9 - Sharpie a triangle around one of his eyes

10 - Put birthday hats on all the zombies and send them into his room for his very own merry un-birthday!

11 - Get him a t-shirt that says "Make Assiah great again" on it

12 - Every time he coughs up blood, tell him " God _doesn't_ bless you."

13 - Talk non-stop about unicorns with him whenever somebody else is present

14 - Argue about the meaning of true peace

15 - Call him a lightbulb

 **A/N Thanks pll539563 for the compliment! I'm really glad you're enjoying it and I'll try to keep pumping more out.**


	7. Note, Please Read!

Hello, mortals! I have returned. A thousand divine apologies for the lack of updates on this. I know Fanfiction says not to post Author's notes like this and yada yada yada... but i had to get this out here. This story isn't discontinued and I still have a few more charecters in mind to tick off. But on top of lacking enough if any ideas, I've got to deal with a huge workload, school, life and deadlines, so Fanfiction has to take a backseat. I'll still update if I manage to find the time + ideas to finish another chapter, but please don't expect updates to be soon, fast or consistent. If you have any ideas on how to tick of charecters or have a charecter you'd like me to do, please let me know! Alright, thanks for reading!


	8. Another One, Sorry

Wait, haven't we seen this somewhere before? Yeah, sorry to get your hopes up with this update. Even since last note this hiatus has been unintentional and hella long, and I formally apologize for that. I got my shit together, came out and started my transition and it has been shiiiiiiite. Needless to say, fanfic was basically the last thing on my mind. I wanted to get this story up and running again but as it's getting less attention than some other works rn and I'm running low on ideas, I'm considering abandoning it. I really lost ideas for this fic even before my hiatus and my creative juices are running low, so this one has been a harder slog than my other fic, "My Father Will Hear About This!" Sending out this note to let everyone know that , for the second time, this shit ain't abandoned yet and I'm sorry for the wait. If you want to see me continue please let me know


	9. Addressing an Issue

I know I'm posting this notice not even a day after the first note, but there's something I would like to address. Yes, this "fic" is technically against 's rules. I am aware that it states that this site is for stories, not lists (I also know that it says not to post author's as full chapters too, but there are some things you just can't avoid.) Prior to making this list I'd seen many others like it - lists of how to annoy certain characters in certain fandoms, ABCs (which I've written as well), and the like. I was fully aware it was against the rules but I'd seen other - and frankly more blatant - violations beforehand. I only made this on the offchance it might amuse some Blue Exo fans. If I didn't get any activity on this I would've taken it down and kept a clean record. However, people seemed to be enjoying it (which was also the first reviews/follows or favourites I'd gotten on any of my works then) so I continued. It is important to note that as I am losing my push for this list it may very well be abandoned soon anyway, however if I do abandon it I intend to leave the unfinished list up for anyone who wishes to read it. I was recently notified by a guest that this "didn't belong", was "a list of nonsense" and had "been reported". All of these are valid complaints and actions to take, and I'm not making this note to attack anyone who takes issue with this list. I'd just like to point out that

a) I'm aware of what I'm doing

b) Doing it for those who enjoy it

c) Am sorry that this violates any rules may have stated

and

d) Sorry that I may have previously referred to this work as a "fic".

I am posting this as a response to the previously mentioned reviews by a guest which I have moderated to not appear in with the rest of the reviews.


End file.
